


La piccola Bran

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [26]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fusion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Pan e Bra si fossero fatte allenare da Junior da piccole?[Fa parte di DBNA].





	1. Chapter 1

La piccola Bran  
  
Pan e Bra sbuffarono in contemporanea, una era in ginocchio e l'altra a gattoni. Pan si rimise in piedi e si passò le manine gonfie sopra la tutina arancione, pulendola dalla terra. Bra si riallacciò i capelli azzurri in una coda, aveva un ematoma sul viso e le sanguinava il labbro.  
"Non possiamo tirarci indietro. Glielo abbiamo chiesto noi" mormorò. Pan le sorrise e annuì.  
"Così al prossimo torneo ci combatti tu con il tuo papà" rispose. Bra si mise a sua volta in piedi e si raddrizzò la spallina nera della tuta che indossava.  
"E se vinco il prossimo torneo, Trunks mi eleggerà nuovamente vincitrice" mormorò la moretta.  
"Smettetela di chiacchierare!" ordinò Junior. Le due bambine annuirono e si affiancarono, chiudendo i pugni e mettendo le braccia ai lati del corpo.  
"Ricordate, per la Fusion dovete essere perfettamente coordinate" sbraitò il namecciano. Entrambe le bambine annuirono. Junior si voltò verso Bra e corrugò la fronte.  
"Dimmi, pensi ancora che il combattimento non sia per _signorine per bene_?" domandò. Il suo mantello bianco sventolava dietro le sue spalle, le gocce di sudore scivolavano lungo la pelle verde del suo capo. La piccola Briefs abbassò il capo e osservò il terreno spaccato dove era appoggiato il turbante del namecciano.  
"No! Voglio vincere" ribatté secca. Junior allungò il braccio, chiudendo il pugno e s'indicò un paio di volte con l'indice.  
"Allora combatti con me, perché non hai fatto un solo progresso per tutta la settimana" ribatté.  
\- Ora vediamo come mi faccio uccidere da Bulma. Se la sua preziosa mocciosa si mette a piangere, mi ucciderà. Per non parlare di come le ho distrutto i bei vestiti da mocciosa ricca - rifletté il namecciano. Smise di ghignare e strinse le labbra, socchiudendo gli occhi. Bra deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, incrociò le braccia al petto e avanzò con le gambe tremanti fino al namecciano. Inspirò, espirò e gridò balzando, cercò di tirare una serie di pugni in volo al viso di Junior che schivava spostandosi a destra e a sinistra con la supervelocità. Saltò all'indietro con piedi e gambe unite, schivando un calcio della piccola che riatterrò ansimando.  
"Non raggiungerete mai lo stesso livello di potenza, tu sei troppo debole" spiegò il namecciano atono.  
"Io non sono debole!" strillò Bra. Allungò il braccio e lanciò una serie di ki-blast violacei. Junior allungò il braccio, allargò la mano davanti ad essi e le sferette di energia s'infransero contro il palmo verde del namecciano trasformandosi in scintille e fumo. Junior riaccorciò il braccio, si spostò dietro la bambina con la supervelocità e la colpì alla schiena con una manata, facendola finire a terra a faccia in giù con un gemito.  
"Mi dispiace, ma lo sei. Avevo accettato di allenarti perché sei la figlia di Vegeta, ma rimarrebbe deluso a sapere quanto sei debole" spiegò atono. Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Bra, Pan corse verso di lei, ma si fermò vedendo comparire un'aura trasparente intorno alla migliore amica. Il laccetto volò via, i capelli della Briefs si sciolsero e le ciocche azzurre divennero spesse quattro dita, passando dall'azzurro a un colore più scuro. Rimise in piedi, tirò su con il naso, strinse le labbra fino ad assottigliarle e renderle bianche, aggrottando le sopracciglia e assottigliando gli occhi. Urlò e partì all'attacco, Junior scattò con la supervelocità, ma fu raggiunto da un pugno al viso. Il labbro gli si spaccò facendo uscire del sangue violaceo, raggiunse la bambina con una gomitata all'addome. La piccola tornò normale, cadde a terra con un tonfo e scoppiò a piangere. Pan prese il laccetto da terra, corse verso di lei, le s'inginocchiò accanto e glielo porse.  
"Va tutto bene, sei bravissima" la consolò. Junior si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e sorrise.  
"Mi hai sorpreso, è così che si fa. Possiamo riprendere l'allenamento" sussurrò. Il viso di Pan brillò e la bambina sorrise, Bra si asciugò le lacrime con la mano e sorrise a sua volta, alzando il capo.  
  
*********************  
  
"In queste ultime due settimane siete migliorate molto in combattimento, ma non avete fatto vostra la tecnica della Fusion" spiegò Junior. Levitava sopra le due bambine, tenendo le gambe incrociate.  
"Bra, se tu pensassi meno a quanto ti sta bene la tuta che indossi, non metteresti male il dito e non verrebbe fuori una Fusion troppo gracile per combattere" spiegò. Teneva le braccia incrociate strette al petto muscoloso, il vento faceva oscillare le sue antenne verdi ed il suo grande mantello bianco.  
"Pan, se non fossi così ansiosa di riuscire controlleresti di non lasciare il pugno chiuso. La palla di lardo che fai venire fuori dalla fusion è di cattivo gusto". Proseguì nella spiegazione. Sia Bra che Pan chinarono il capo, le loro guance erano rosse ed i loro occhi erano liquidi.   
"Perciò riprovate un'altra volta. Se fallite anche oggi, non so se continuerò ad allenarvi" ordinò. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie fremeva.  
"Fu... sion... ah!". Sentì gridare le due piccole, avvertì un calore sul viso e aprì gli occhi, mentre una luce dorata si diradava. Sorrise, gonfiando il petto, guardando una bambina sotto di lui. Atterrò mettendosi in piedi e abbassò il capo osservandola, aveva dei lunghi capelli neri con una sola ciocca azzurra, dello stesso colore delle sue iridi.  
\- Ha lo sguardo di Vegeta ed il sorriso di Goku - rifletté il namecciano.  
"Bene, ora vediamo che tecniche sai fare" ordinò. Bran alzò il capo, le iridi le brillarono ed iniziò a inseguire un raggio di sole. Teneva le mani davanti a sé e cercava di afferrarlo stringendo le dita.  
"Ehy tu, mocciosa, ascoltami!" ordinò. La bambina gattonò fino ad un sasso e spalancò la bocca ad o osservando una farfalla muovere lentamente le ali.  
"Hai un'aura potentissima e ti metti a fare cose così stupide!" gridò.  
"Povero piccolo" mormorò la bambina. Corse fino ad un uccellino piccolino intento a pigolare, lo prese nella mano stringendoselo al petto, spiccò il volo fino al nido sopra il ramo di un albero e ve lo adagio.  
"Stai tranquillo, ti aiuto io" mormorò. Junior sgranò gli occhi osservandola diventare supersaiyan. Il bagliore dorato avvolse il piccolo pennuto, le sue ferite guarirono, la sporcizia che lo ricopriva scomparve e l'uccellino smise di pigolare.  
"Inizia a mancarmi Gotenks, era spaccone e ingovernabile, ma almeno voleva combattere" ringhiò Junior.  
  
*****************  
  
"La Fusion sta quasi per sciogliersi, vuoi almeno tentare di combattere?!" ululò Junior. Bran sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, alzò il capo e piegò la testa.  
"Stavo dando una mosca a questa lucertolina" rispose la bambina. Junior si massaggiò le tempie e schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"E' inutile" borbottò. La fusione fu avvolta da un bagliore dorato, Junior chiuse gli occhi accecato, li socchiuse sbattendoli un paio di volte e vide Bra e Pan cadere per terra. Sbuffò, sentendo le bambine lamentarsi doloranti e mise le mani sui fianchi.  
"E' ufficiale, oggi si conclude il vostro allenamento. Dovete crescere un altro po'" borbottò.  
"Uffa!" si lamentò Pan. Bra si girò, sgranò gli occhi e sorrise.  
"Papà!" gridò. Si mise a correre, Vegeta atterrò e la figlia lo raggiunse stringendogli la caviglia, il principe dei saiyan agitò la gamba facendola cadere per terra.  
"Immaginavo che tua madre mi avesse mentito. Questo non è un doposcuola" ringhiò Vegeta. Pan si nascose dietro la gamba di Junior, sotto il mantello, deglutendo. Bra si massaggiò una spalla, rimettendosi in piedi.  
"Papino, volevo renderti orgoglioso!" strillò. Junior gemette al rumore stridulo, coprendosi le orecchie con le mani.  
"Tu odi combattere" ruggì Vegeta. Bra sporse il labbro inferiore e chinò il capo.  
"Volevo essere come te e farti contento" mormorò. Vegeta scosse il capo e sospirò.  
-Ed ha assillato quel povero namecciano solo per questo?- pensò. Alzò lo sguardo su Junior e lo riabbassò sulla bambina.  
"Senti principessina, non mi aspetto che tu mi renda orgoglioso combattendo. Hai sicuramente altre doti" borbottò.  
Bra saltò, si afferrò al genitore cingendogli il collo con entrambe le braccia e lanciò un gridolino gioioso. Vegeta la afferrò per la maglia all'altezza della schiena, sciolse l'abbraccio e se la caricò in spalla. Arrossì, digrignò i denti e si voltò spiccando il volo.  
"Odio i marmocchi ..." borbottò.   
Pan uscì da dietro la gamba di Junior, che si abbassò e la prese in braccio.  
"Vieni, dobbiamo dire a tuo padre Gohan quanto sei migliorata" mormorò. Pan sorrise, strinse i pugni e si appoggiò con la testa sul petto di Junior.  
"Non vedo l'ora". Festeggiò.


	2. NEKO 3-1-3-2

La bambina si piegò sulle gambe, allargò le braccia nude e saltò. Atterrò poco più in là, le scarpette rosa si sporcarono di fango e l’acqua si alzò dalla pozzanghera. Ridacchiò e le grandi iridi azzurre le brillarono. Si voltò roteando su se stessa, facendo alzare la gonnellina color cielo. Piegò di lato il capo, il vento le fece muovere i due ciuffetti sulla fronte e un altro sistemato dietro l’orecchio si spostò sistemandosi davanti solleticandole la guancia. Strinse più forte la mano con cui teneva i manici della busta di carta e allungò l’altra.

“Papà!” chiamò. I vestiti gli si erano aderiti addosso a causa della pioggia, e i ciuffetti sul capo gli si erano incollati alla testa, il nastrino si era impregnato e le gocce scivolavano giù anche dalle sferette rosa che lo decoravano.

“Datti una calmata Bra” si lamentò Vegeta. Fece una smorfia e assottigliò gli occhi dalle iridi d’ossidiana. Strinse più piano il manico in ferro dell’ombrello, sentendo il ticchettio continuo.

\- Quella maledetta gallina mi ha costretto a comprare dei vestiti nell’unico negozio senza sconti in tutta la città! E inoltre quello stupido umano si aspettava che io gli pagassi il viaggio in quel ridicolo mezzo di trasporto umano che chiamano taxi! – si lamentò mentalmente il principe dei saiyan.

La bambina saltò sul posto un paio di volte, sporcandosi di fango schizzato anche il vestitino azzurro scuro.

“Papà, papà, cade acqua!” strillò la figlia. L’uomo sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Fece un sorrisetto e scosse il capo.

“Sono il principe dei saiyan, ovvio che piova se ti va. Lo faccio succedere io” dichiarò, gonfiando il petto. La bambina rise forse e batté le mani un paio di volte. Si voltò e sentì un miagolio. Girò il capo a destra guardando il marciapiede e a sinistra, osservando un idrante rosso.

-  _Attomiia a vettitino_  [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftn1)– pensò Bra. Guardò davanti, sentì un altro versetto sovrastare della pioggia e si sporse in avanti. Osservò sulla sinistra e vide la radice di un albero grossa metà di lei, alzò lo sguardo e il capo seguendo il grosso tronco marrone scuro. C’erano parecchie macchie biancastre e brandelli di corteccia staccati. Si sporse sulla punta delle ballerine rosa e piegò in avanti il capo osservando un ramo carico di foglie verdi. Ci furono altri due miagolii, si spostò di due rami più in là. I passi del padre si fecero più silenziosi e alla fine non si sentiva più il suo pestare nelle pozzanghere.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò in un basso ringhio l’uomo, piegandosi dietro la schiena della figlia.

“ _Miao miao_[[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftn2)” disse la bambina. Allungò la mano libera e indicò un batuffolo nero macchiato appollaiato su un ramo.

\- Una di quelle bestiacce che ha il vecchio inventore cretino – si disse Vegeta.

-  _Vollo miao miao_!  _Plincipessa volle miao miao_![[3]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftn3)” strillò la bambina. Si voltò, tirò su con il naso e le iridi azzurre si fecero languide. Abbracciò la gamba del padre e strofinò il viso sul largo pantalone grigio scuro del padre.

Il padre chinò il capo osservandola e rialzò la testa, chiuse gli occhi.

 

_“No! Lo voglio io, è mio!” urlò il bambino. La sua aura esplose tutt’intorno bluastra, facendo schizzare via due pietruzze del terreno aranciato. Gli occhi gli bruciavano e le iridi nere sembravano brillare a loro volta, ma in un blu-violaceo._

_“Ragionate principino, finiremo puniti se lo tenete” sussurrò Radisch. Si legò i lunghi capelli a cespuglio che toccavano terra, il viso era imperlato di sudore. Sopra la blatte-suit blu scuro indossava un grembiulino rosato con disegnata una donna nuda._

_“E Freezer ha paura di quelle creature, ucciderà il vostro animaletto se lo troverà” disse Nappa. Si piegò sistemandosi in ginocchio, piegò la schiena e si sporse. Afferrò con la manona il piccolo batuffolo nero, togliendolo dalle mani del bambino. Sospirò e socchiuse gli occhi._

_“Era mio” mormorò il saiyan più piccolo, l’aura scomparve e dimenò la coda._

_“Starà bene, qui buttano la spazzatura di questo ottimo ristorante” disse Radisch._

 

Vegeta ringhiò, sbatté le palpebre e guardò il gatto.

“Staccati!” ordinò. La bambina lo lasciò, fece un paio di passi indietro e abbassò la testa, osservando lo stivale marrone chiaro del genitore. Il padre spiccò il volo, raggiunse fino alla cima dell’albero sistemandosi davanti al gatto. Allungò la mano verso la creatura e lo osservò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Tenne stretto con più forza il manico dell’ombrello nell’altra mano.

_Uno schizzo di sangue, il bambino sgranò gli occhi tenendo a sé la creatura. Sentiva il pelo morbido sotto le dita. Un altro urlo, un altro mercenario cadde in ginocchio. L’onda gli aveva bucato la pancia, la bocca era aperta e gli occhi bianchi. Precipitò in avanti sbattendo contro il pavimento nero a specchio con un tonfo._

_“Zarbon, portami anche gli altri da punire” sibilò Freezer. Vegeta vide la coda sbattere a poco dal suo riparo, indietreggiò sentendo il materasso sopra di lui sfregargli contro la schiena e i ciuffi neri sollevati all’insù. Il micio lo morse delicatamente alla mano._

 

Il gatto miagolò, fece un paio di passi avanti incerti. Il pelo fradicio era attaccato al suo corpo e parecchie gocce d’acqua cadevano. Starnutì, rabbrividì e miagolò piano. Allungò le zampe appoggiandosi alla mano del principe dei saiyan e fece un salto, appallottolandosi sul palmo dell’uomo. Vegeta scese e atterrò, allungando il gatto verso la bambina. Bra allungò le mani e sorrise, abbracciandosi l’animaletto.

“N … neko … tre … uno … tre … due …” balbettò la bambina.

“Tsk” borbottò il padre. Si piegò, con il braccio libero cinse la vita della figlia e la sollevò, abbracciandola. “Andiamo a casa” sussurrò addolcendo il tono e partì in volo.

 

[[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftnref1) Assomiglia a vestitino

[[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftnref2)

[[3]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1205951&i=1#_ftnref3) Voglio il gatto! La principessa vuole avere il gatto!


End file.
